Player Class - Imperial Psyker
"Imagine knowing there was a door to the realm of Daemons, and the slightest inattention on your behalf would see them batter it down and rip you to shreds. Now imagine that door is inside your head. That's what being a psyker is like." - Catus Lupa, savant Adjunct No one knows when the first human psykers appeared; one thing is certain, their emergence changed the fate of mankind forever. Psykers are both the greatest boon and curse that has afflicted humanity. The Emperor Himself is the most powerful psyker the human race has ever seen. Even then thousand years after the Emperor was inducted into His sarcophagus, psykers continue to fuel the Imperium. Each day, innumerable souls are shipped to Terra in the Black Ships of the Inquisition. Once there they have the honor of becoming one with the Emperor's Golden Throne, thus allowing His light to spread across the galaxy that the Imperium may endure. Despite the benefits they bring to the Imperium, an undiscovered and planets in danger. Psykers' essences glow brightly in the warp, like bait on a line, and they draw malignant entities to that glow. Psykers weak in mind or untrained in protective arts can be easily tainted, and in the worst cases possessed by Daemonic entities and used as a gateway between realspace and the warp. The Psykers who are traced and gathered upon the foreboding Black Ships of the Inquisition suffer on of two fates. The first, and most likely, is after meticulous mind- scanning they are found to be lacking the talent of strength of mind to serve in any other capacity and so are sent to worship at the golden Throne. The minority who do pass the rigorous sanctioning tests are reprieved and selected to serve the Imperium in some other vocation. Some will serve the Adeptus Astra Telepathica as an Astropath. An even smaller minority----after close scrutiny---- are sent out to fill numerous roles throughout the Imperium. This could be as indentured servants to high-ranking lords within the administratum, battlefield psykers used to counter xenos mystics, or in the service of the Inquisition. Even at such an elevated state, an Imperial psyker, whether he was aware of it or not, is always monitored, for no matter how exhaustive the training, a psyker's soul flickers brightest in the warp. Psykers have always been used as agents for the Inquisition. Their abilities vary from prognostication, to telepathy, to pyromancy and telekinesis, amongst many others. A psyker Acolyte is most likely still discovering his powers and as he progresses, so he can go deeper and unlock latent abilities and more fearsome powers. The Inquisitor and his fellow Acolytes are both the guide and possible executioner, because as more power flows to the psykerm so too does the lure of Chaos and the attention of Daemon who lurk hungrily, in the warp. Imperial Psyker Profile "I have stood within the palace of the Throne on Holy Terra itself. There my soul was shattered and re-formed, a living weapon forged on the Emperor's will" - Primary Psyker Thassail Kain Psykers are otherworldly individuals with supernatural powers, they have many and varied abilities, from reading minds to throwing bolts of bio-electrical energy. These strange powers come with a terrible price however, for each psyker is a doorway to the hellish dimension of the immaterium, the abode of Daemons, psychic predators and worse. Each Imperial psyker risks his very soul every time he uses his abilities, knowing that the cold edge of a mercy blade is the kindest fate the Daemon-possessed can expect to meet. Starting Skills: Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int), Psyniscience (Per), Invocation(wp), Trade (Merchant)(Fel) or Trade (Soothsayer) (Fel), Literacy (Int). Starting Talents: Melee Wapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapon Training (SP) or Pistol Weapon Training (Las), Psy Rating 1. Starting Gear: Axe or sword, staff, compact stub revolver and 3 bullets or compact las pistal and 1 charge pack, Knife (psykana mercy blade), quilted vest, tatty robe (Poor Quality Clothing), book of Imperial saints or deck of cards or dice, Psy- Focus, Sanctioning brand Starting Rank: Sanctionite Aptitudes: Willpower, Perception Imperial Psyker rank Psyker Background packages A Shadow Over Thy Soul The Guiding Light of the God-Emperor Living Nightmare Category:Player Classes